A Tale of Narnian Love
by Kayjoel
Summary: Edrima, a nymph/human maiden of Susan is smitten for the charming King Edmund. She has never approached him, but when she awakens the king to her presence, cupid's arrow strikes true, propelling the two into a tale of Narnian love; Edmund/OC: R T 4 saf
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Narnia fanfic ever. Surprising, considering I'm a Narnia fanatic lol :P. I'm sure that you already know (judging from the title) that this is a romance tale. What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance XD. But I've heard through the grapevine that Narnia fanfic romances involving Edmund are quite popular in the Narnia category. Well, this is just that. So I hope to get some good reviews. **

**Pleeeaaase R&R, I would thoroughly appreciate it! **

**Enjoy :) **

**

* * *

**She couldn't get him out of her head. No matter what she did to deviate her mind from off of him, she would always find him again trailing at the back of her thoughts. There was no escaping the fact that Edrima was indeed quite smitten by him. But for what? Surely it was all in vain. She was a simple nymph maiden and servant to the Lady Susan. He was the great Lord King Edmund the Just. Maidens from every corner of Narnia came monthly to see this extraordinary fellow in hopes of becoming his chosen consort. But even to this day, Lord Edmund remained unmarried.

Indeed, who was she to think that he would fall for one as simple as herself. True she was of nymph lineage, but even this too was not a whole plus. Edrima was only half nymph, maybe even less. Her nymph mother had married a man, and the result of their intercourse had been Edrima. Truly her love for this oh-so-fair and beautiful king was in vain. For if Lord Edmund refused nymphs of pure blood, why in the name of Aslan would he choose a simple, half-and-halfer, servant nymph?

Edrima was walking along one of the great corridors of Carparavil, blinded by her thoughts. In her arms she bore a scarlet gown belonging to Queen Susan. She had just returned from her chamber from mending a rip in the fragile material. As she strode out of the corridor and into a great hall of pillars, she caught sight of a figure in her far-right peripheral vision seated at the foot of one of the pillars. She turned and her heart froze within in her.

It was Lord Edmund. The young king was seated on the floor, his back resting against one of the large marble structures. Edrima immediately noticed that he was asleep, the light sound of soft snoring issued from his nostrils. Daring to do what every fiber of her being was insisting that she not do, Edrima walked over to where Edmund slept. When she was only a yard away, she stopped and begin to examine him.

It was obvious that he had just come back from a hunting trip not forty minutes ago. He was dressed in a leafy, green tunic, thick sandals whose straps crisscrossed up his calf, and a dark, pine-green cloak. This was Edmunds attire for sport hunting. He was resting, most likely exhausted from the long hunt.

Edrima had originally intended to simply see if her lord required her services. But now, the young nymph found herself fixed in a trance as she looked upon this handsome man. It had been seven years since Narnia's four new rulers had begun their reign. In those seven years, Edmund, the original traitor of Narnia, had developed into a true king both in character _and_ in physical appearance. He was no longer the scrawny rough that had entered this land at thirteen. Edmund was now a twenty year old man, and perhaps the most handsome and beautiful man that had ever existed in Narnia.

Seven years of hunting, wrestling, jousting and fighting had transformed Edmund into a _real_man. He had become the epitome of Prince Charming. He was loved of maidens from Ettensmore even to Colorman. His face, tanned and flawless, was ornamented with piercing eyes of sapphire, a perfect nose, and full mature lips, and a strong chin and jaw. His dark, black hair flowed like silk from the crown of his head down the bottom of his neck.

Edrima looked upon Edmund and thought on these things, oblivious that her very presence could be enough to wake the king. She took a step closer, and her soft, bare feet shuffled across the floor. She leaned forward, taking in the king's whole being on one eyeful. Before she realized what exactly she was doing, her hand was only a few inches from his face. She just wanted to touch him, to feel is flawless skin, to feel is warm breath against her fingers. She had never been this close to the king before. Nervousness took her, and her hand trembled like a leaf.

When her finger was but a mere inch from his cheek, Edmund's eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund's eyes snapped opened and his hand shot up like lightning. Edrima gave a yelp as his hand clasped around her wrist in a vice-like grip. His eyes darted to and fro as he tried to make since of his surroundings. Even though he had only been asleep for 20 minutes, he had been out like a light. Now, having awakened, reconnecting with reality was quite disorienting.

Edrima was scared stiff. She couldn't help but think that she had somehow committed an unpardonable sin, and was sure to suffer some kind of punishment.

"Forgive me My Lord!" she exclaimed. "I did not mean to…." Edrima paused when she realized that the King was not even fully aware of her presence. Edmund yawned an airy yawn before laying eyes upon the person whose wrist was held immovable by his own hand.

_By Aslan's mane! _He thought to himself. _Who is this fair maiden?_

"…I didn't mean to awake you," finished Edrima. For several seconds, Edmund was silent and his eyes danced over Edrima's image. His face was emotionless and Edrima's breath froze in her chest. But her heart found its strength to beat again as the strong fingers of the king loosened from around her wrist and clasp her small, feminine hand in his own.

"What is you name, Daughter of Earth?" he asked.

"Edrima," she replied, "Edrima of the Lantern Wood and servant to Queen Susan." Edmund slowly rose from the marble floor, Edrima's hand still clasped gently I his palm. On he feet, he stood nearly two heads higher than her.

"You serve my sister?" asked Edmund. "How is it that I have never seen your face, or even heard mention of your name?" Edrima blushed.

"Who am I but a simple maiden, my lord? The king has more to attend to than becoming acquainted with the humble servants of the Queen," said Edrima. Edmund stared into her eyes. They were blue, a brilliant, penetrating blue, almost glowing. He knew at once that she was of nymph lineage, not only from her eyes, but also from her light skin pigment, her slightly pointed ears, her hair, which, though it flowed from her crown in beautiful, billowing, brown waves, had a wildness about it, and her sheer, natural beauty, untainted with paints and jewelry. She was just…beautiful.

Edmund released her hand, and raised his own slowly until it was just inches from her face. He touched her cheek, and Edrima felt as if she would melt to liquid. Her eyes flutter slightly, and she dared to grasp his hand. It was much larger than hers, and she held in both of her small, light palms. But in that same moment, a fear swept over her soul, a fear of rejection. Edrima suddenly felt overwhelmingly self-conscious and uncomfortable. She dared not look into his eyes, his big, beautiful blue eyes. Against her deepest will, she averted her eyes from his.

"Sire, my lady awaits," she said timidly.

Edmund opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the thunderous crack of opening gates behind him. Edrima bowed her head and took two great step back away from the king. Edmund turned to see Kaigor the leopard entering the hall, followed by two male, oak nymph attendants, bearing sword and shield. The wild cat eyed Edmund and Edrima awkwardly.

"What is it Kaigor?" asked Edmund.

"I hate to interrupt," purred the cat, "but they party from Archenland will be arriving shortly." Edmund resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He detested preliminaries to welcoming guest. All of the strict formality was enough to make him sick. He looked down at his tunic which was sweat-stained at the collar and around the sleeves. The fabric itself was soiled with bits of twig, leaves and grass, all results from his hunting outing.

_Oh, bother_ thought Edmund! _I guess they expect me to change and bathe before the envoy arrives._ He had completely forgotten that Cair Paravel was receiving guest today from Archenland. His plans to kickback on his couch, lock his quarters and indulge himself in much need sleep would have to wait until some other time.

"Thank you, I almost forgot," replied Edmund. "Have my nymphs prepare my bath and make ready my court garments. I'll be up shortly."

The leopard bowed low before exiting the hall, followed by the two oak nymphs. Edmund was glad to be rid of them, not because he had ought against Kaigor personally, but the attendant was always the barer of unwanted news, continuously reminding Edmund of his formal duties as king.

As he turned around to face Edrima, he saw that the nymph was no where to be found. He assumed that she had left to fulfill her responsibilities to Susan. He hated that their meeting had ended so abruptly and without a formal salutation. Never, in the seven years that he had been king of Narnia, had he ever laid eyes upon a nymph as beautiful and gentle and timid as this one. Her sincere humility and respect were admirable qualities, not often seen in the majority of the females that were daily swooned by the king.

As Edmund exited the hall, he tried to organize his thoughts priorities. But he could never get the image that beautiful nymph out of his head.


End file.
